Crowley's Queen
by swampofsaddness
Summary: When all she knew was darkness, Crowley finds a way to pull her out.


Crowley grumbles as he stood next to his new trainee. He hated doing this but as king he had to make sure that the next King of the Crossroads is as good as he was.

"Now Patrick it's all about finesse." Crowley instructed.

"Yes, sir. I know" Patrick said a kiss up smile on his lips

"You'd better" Crowley growled

"I'm going to be the best king of the cross road" Patrick shines.

Crowley glared putting Patrick in his place.

"I..I..mean not as good as you sir"

"There she is, better not disappoint me or its back to the pit!"

Normally Crowley despised humans, especially desperate ones. She approached them cautiously. Crowley's bad mood shifted into one of curiosity. My God he thought. He was stuck unable to find the words. Now she didn't look like much to the normal person. Hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Large glasses and a sweater that she was swimming in. Beneath the sweater he saw her as she once was a beautiful women full of life. Her smiled gleamed her soul shined bright. He had never laid eyes on such beauty. She was perfect, a rare gem. But then something darker. He squinted his eyes digging deeper.

He saw that night when her soul died and she refused to show her beauty no more. He had tried to rape her. She cowered in fear as he unbuckled his belt. The door slammed open and in fear he stabbed her. She cried out. She was saved that day that her soul died. Covering herself from her and the world.

"No" Crowley said softly.

"Sir?" Patrick questioned

"I'm sorry..I know it's a lot, but please." Katie cried

"Patrick go home and we'll finish this later."

"But..sir?"

"Now" Crowley screamed making everyone jump.

"Yes" with that Patrick left in a huff.

Crowley approached her cautiously. Knowing that one wrong move would send her running. He could not mess this up. She met his eyes. Fate he thought. His domineer changed, softly.

"I'm sorry love" He raised his hand to show he was not going to harm her."Can't find good help these days."

"No..it's ok"

"Alright love what brings you here, you certainly don't belong here." She looked away. She was going to run. Please no.

"I think I made a mistake."

"No please let me help you" She met his eyes and something changed in her and him as well. They were connected a chill went up their spine as well as something else. Could this be what they talk about when they mean soul mates? He had heard storied about the King of Hell. He would find his mate to bring on the next generation of power, and those children would be powerful. He fell to his knees and she followed. He had enough of this, it's ridiculous. This was not for him he was a love them or leave them type of guy.

Arousal surrounded them. He was so hard and she was so wet. He was like an animal. Aroused beyond belief. She needed him, she was feeling something, nothing she had felt before. If you were an outsider you would have become aroused at the sight. They were moaning looking at each other. His face tightened, hers softened. She reached for him, he reached for her. They embraced. They rutted against each other trapped in ecstasy. It hurt so bad but was so good. They held on tight. They were screaming, and then they came. His eyes flashed red and so did hers. She was his and he was hers, forever. They were shaking violently as they came down. She had never came before refusing to touch herself or anyone else. He held her tight she could not run now. His breathing slowed his and her eyes met.

"What was that?" She cautiously said. "Let me go!" She got up but he held her tight. He look away, for once ashamed. She was frightened.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't leave. Let me explain!"

"This is crazy! This was a mistake!" he took her face in his hands. She moaned as he touched her. So much love flowed over her. For once in her life she felt safe, protected. She calmed and he removed her glasses. So beautiful.

"Let me explain." He pulled her to her feet. "What did you come her for?"

"My dad is dying, I want to save him."

"Of course love, done."

'What about my soul, what do you want?"

"I know this is a lot." He let go over her to give her space. The emptiness filled him at the loss of contact. "I'm not a crossroads demon making petty deals. I'm the King of Hell name's Crowley"

"What?"

"Katie." He head cocked how did her know her name? "The King of Hell has to find a mate in order to keep the bloodline of hell running. Our "souls" are now one. You are to be my Queen. I know you weren't expecting this. We are now bonded, it will hurt us to be away from one another. You and I will rule together."

"Queen as in marry you?" she questioned. "I just met you but it's strange it's like I know you and the things you have done, this can't be possible. I don't want to be a demon."

"It's too late. Our little show has made you a cambion. Half human, half demon. Please come with me we will marry tomorrow, my love."

She couldn't fight him. "Yes, my love."

"Before we leave" he turned to her and put two fingers to her forehead erasing the memory of the rape but keeping it for himself so he can remember him when he got to hell.

They got to his mansion and she was in awe. "Could be bigger I mean it's going to house the Queen of hell."

"Whatever you want."

"Crowley, I was just kidding, I love it, I love you." They haven't even kissed and she loved him.

"Same here love."

The walked the long halls getting to a guest room. "I love it." She was like a little kid. She bounced around the room checking the bathroom and the closet. "Fit for a queen." She hadn't felt this good in years. So confined to herself, so lost. It was like a weight had been lifted off her. She didn't know why. She bounced over to Crowley who was watching her smile ear to ear.

"This is our room?"

"No, this is a guest room. Our room will be down the hall. I thought with everything that happened you would want sometime alone. Give you some space."

She grabbed him by the back of the head feeling bold. She kissed him. She had never kissed before and she trembled in his arms. He deepened the kiss sliding his tongue against her lips seeking entrance. She pulled back in shock, he was nervous that she hated it. She smiled "What are you doing?" She giggled.

"I was kissing you, you know French kissing?"

"No" she looked away, ashamed. He tilted her head. "Nothing to be ashamed of pet. Just follow me and do what I do."

"O.K."

He pulled her close kissing her again she followed in kind. Opening her lips and letting his tongue in. It was the best kiss he ever had. She moaned against him. He wanted her so bad. He had to have patience, he wanted to wait for the ceremony tomorrow. Plus she was a virgin and he didn't want to rush her.

He pulled away from her. "Later love, I have some work to do for tomorrow. Get some rest."

"Yes my love."

He left her and went to change she felt free and picked the little white teddy from the closet. She was so excited. She walked to the desk opening the laptop that she had there. She wanted to please him so much tomorrow she clicked on website after website learning all she could about sex. She was very smart and absorbed the information like a sponge. The website says it might hurt. She just wanted to be good for him, as his new wife. She smiled to herself. Everything was happing to fast her head was spinning. King of Hell. She was religious her whole life, but she couldn't deny her love for him. She was finally free.

Crowley walked through the hall making a short stop at another guest room. His cock was painfully hard and all he could think about was her. His strokes were madding. He spent his life in torment nothing filled him. He felt something for the first time, like a drug he was addicted. He thought of their first night together. How she would be nervous and he would teach her. She would be so tight, I mean he was still Crowley right? He jacked himself hard flashing his eyes which heightened the experience releasing the demon side over him. He came with her name on his lips. Now he really had to change his pants.

He had to gain some control he was still the King of Hell. He walked to his throne room and met with his consul.

"Is it true my lord?" One demon said.

"Yes, we felt it. Have you chosen a queen?" another said.

"Yes" Crowley answered. "We will marry tomorrow and everything will go right for her, no mistakes! Or I will have your head."

"Heard she was a virgin." One laughed. Crowley snapped his fingers and the demon was no more.

"You all will respect me and my queen!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Leave."

He spent the night going over paper work and getting things done so he didn't have to leave bed for a week.

He finished getting his suit on. "There your majesty." His tailor said.

"Perfect. Have you sent Eve to take care of Katie?"

"Yes, my lord."

"I told Eve to send Katie to the throne room when she is done."

"Excellent"

"The spell is ready lord to bind you to each other" Simon said.

"Very good Simon. Have you summoned the witch?"

"Yes."

"I will meet all of you in the throne room." He straightened his tie. "Leave me"

Crowley sat in his chair with a glass of craig and took a sip. He thought of her and his eyes turned red and his cock hardened. The pull was strong and he fell to the floor landing on all fours. He needed to unbuckle his belt before he came in his suit and have to change again. He was moaning it felt so good. It was like she was around him and in him.

In her room taking a bath with Eve looking on, flashed her eyes red. She felt his arousal like last night. She arched in the air and felt him in her. Crowley couldn't even stroke his cock he was frozen moaning like a whore. He grabbed himself and came in his hand. She felt him and came as well. Eve smiled.

"Will this stop?"

"When you guys are bound you will feel each other but the pull won't be as strong. When you make love the first time you will be as one. You will always be able to find each other but until the ceremony this will happen." Eve smiled and got her out of the tub. "You know you are very lucky, Crowley is a very powerful man and very handsome." Eve wrapped her up. "And very good in bed."

'What?"

"Nothing, let's get you shaved, your hair done and your dress on. He is waiting for you."

She looked in the mirror. She did look so beautiful, so sexy. She was ready for this.

"Come on Katie it's time."

"Yes."

The throne room was beautiful and Crowley's mouth dropped as soon as he saw her. His eyes flashed again and hers the same. The witch raised her hand so that they wouldn't put a show on for the room.

"You two are forever bonded. You may kiss your queen."

They kissed like before and she smiled as his tongue sought entrance.

"I love you, Katie."

"I love you, Crowley"

They arrived at their room. He picked her up and crossed the thresh hold. The room was masculine and very Crowley. He laid her on the bed.

"Katie my love you are so beautiful so sexy."

"You're not so bad yourself, my love ."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Please love, I want this so bad, are you ready?"

"I read up on the internet." He lay beside her. " I am so ready.'

He kissed her. "Naughty girl."

They kissed as they took off their clothes. For the first time she has seen a man naked and he was so handsome. He hope it went better than his first wife. She cried the whole time.

He kissed her neck and touched her breasts kissing his way to her nipples sucking on each one gently. She moaned and through her head back. She lightly pushed on his shoulders. He looked up thinking she rejected him. "Its okay love, I have never seen a man naked in person before and I would love to see all of you."

He laid on his back putting his hands behind his head. She looked at him his dragon tattoos, his chest, and finally to his hard cock. She took her hand and started to rub down his chest to his cock. It looked so big to her, how would it fit? She put her hand around him and started to stroke him up and down like in the movies she watched. His cock started to lick pre-cum she put out a finger and gathered some. She explored the liquid on her fingers. "What is this? Did you cum already?"

"No pet." He smiled 'It's called pre-cum to lubricate me when I enter you"

"I saw it last night, so much better in person" She brought her fingers to her mouth, tasting him. Crowley groaned as she suck lightly on her fingers. She saw his reaction and took his fingers gathering up so more pre-cum and sucked it off his fingers. He was moaning now. "So good"

"You like that Daddy?"

He closed his eyes and moaned at the endearment. His cock twitched. "Yes, keep saying that."

"Yes, daddy." She crawled on top of him and started to kiss down his chest like in the video. He grab the back of her head to steady himself. She got to his cock and looked up at him. "You don't have to."

"I want to taste you so bad. I saw this video and I want to. I am so wet for you right now." Mimicking the video.

"So hot my love."

"Show me how you stroke yourself." He did as he was told taking in a breath and he started to stroke up and down. She stopped his hand and took over. "Good job baby, that's it." She smiled at her good work.

"She also did this." She trailed her fingers down her stomach to her cunt where she was so wet and gathered some up and cover his cock in it. "What are you doing love?"

"Watch, daddy."

She leaned down and licked him tasting both him and her at the same tome so moaned on his cock then taking him into her mouth sucking lightly. "God for a beginner, you are so good at this?"

"Thanks daddy."

She sucked him a couple more times and he pulled her mouth off of him. "I wanted to feel it when you cum."

"Later we have all the time in the world and the libido of a demon." He laughed.

It was his turn to kiss down her stomach to her smooth juncture. "So sexy."

"I have to keep it shaved then."

"I like it either way."

He started to lap at her. Licking her clit and rubbing her wetness with his fingers.

"Tell me if this hurts, love"

He stuck one of his figure in her as he continued to lick her. She moaned and arched her hips. He then stuck two fingers in pumping and curling them.

"Baby somethings happing, like last night and today, Please."

"You're going to cum pet."

"Feels so good not as intense as the other times, much more pleasurable."

"Good"

She started to writhe under him and he knew she was close and he stopped.

"Want to be in you when you cum"

He kissed his way up her chest. "How many?"

"What?"

"How many girls?" He sighed and looked up at her.

"None of that matters, just you my love. I know this is your first and not mine but I swear I never wanted someone so bad."

"Please..Crowley..I'm..ready."

"I'll go slow let me know if it hurts."

He grabbed himself and started to enter her. He had to push past her hymen and bottomed out within her.

"It hurts a little but I love that we are one now."

He started to move slowly and she moaned. He put his head on her shoulder and she fingered his hair. She was getting that feeling again and he could feel her. His eyes turned red. He had to control himself he couldn't hurt her.

"It's ok baby, take me hard." She lifted his head and he saw her eyes were red as well. He started to pump her hard. She started to contract her walls. "So tight, so wet"

"Fuck me daddy, but pull out I want you to come on my stomach. I want to see you cum."

He was pumping her. They were moaning together, screaming. She came around his cock pulling him deep in her.

He suddenly stopped and pulled out and pumped himself cumming on her stomach. The sight off him made her start to cum again. He put himself back in her to feel her cum again around his cock.

They were breathing against each other.

"I love you." Crowley said.

"I love you more."


End file.
